


My Brother's Keeper

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Public Masturbation, brothercest, implied lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul comes home unexpectedly while Ash, Brock, and Dawn are visiting Reggie only to catch his brother making love to Paul's boyfriend; Ash. Emotions are high as Paul and Ash finally confront Ash's infidelity with Gary, and Paul reveals that he's in love with Reggie. When Reggie overhears Paul's confession, nothing goes as Paul expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriadneEurydice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/gifts).



Paul slipped through the front door on silent feet, wanting to surprise his brother, as Reggie did not expect him home for at least another week. Not that Paul cared; he was only there to check on his Pokemon; the less time he spent with his older brother, the better.

 

Because the less time Paul was around Reggie, the less the older man would haunt his dreams... and Paul knew that it was not normal for him to dream about his brother like that.

 

Frowning slightly, Paul glanced around, surprised to see that he was alone. Earlier, he had overheard Dawn saying something to Brock, asking him about which herbs Reggie needed them to fetch, but he hadn't seen Ash anywhere. Assuming Ash had just wandered off on his own somewhere, he'd shrugged it off and left before they'd seen him.

 

Then he heard it, a soft sound of voices coming from the kitchen, and he relaxed, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Figuring that Ash had just gotten hungry and headed back early to pawn a snack off of Reggie, he turned his steps towards the kitchen.

 

Just outside the door, however, he paused, then slowly pushed the door open just a crack; just enough to see whats going on, as Ash cried out in pleasure.

 

Pleasure? Paul swallowed hard, wondering what Reggie could have given Ash to eat that would cause his rival to make that sound... even as, in his heart, he knew that Ash never made that sound when eating. Then he saw them, and his fears were confirmed.

 

Ash was lying across the table on his stomach, with Reggie kneeling down between his spread legs behind him; and Paul realized that he had it wrong, that Ash wasn't eating anything...

 

He was the one being eaten! Paul had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he watched his brother's beautiful lips kiss and nip at Ash's soft skin.

 

Hands tugged unconsciously at his zipper as Reggie suddenly rose gracefully to his feet, and the sound of Paul's zipper was lost as Reggie also unzipped his pants, pulling out the most gorgeous cock he had ever seen.

 

Though Paul knew that he should leave, he kept watching, his hand dancing over his own cock as Reggie pushed himself inside Ash...

 

Inside Paul's secret boyfriend. But it wasn't Ash he was watching; it was Reggie. It was the sight of Reggie's gorgeous cock moving in and out of Ash that made his pulse speed, and his own pace quicken.

 

Then it happened; Ash turned his head towards the door, his eyes hooded with pleasure before they widened and he froze underneath Reggie as the older man also turned to see what Ash was looking at.

 

It was too much. Shoving his cock back into his pants, Paul fled up the stairs, not stopping until he had the door to his room closed firmly behind him and he could collapse onto his bed.

 

“Paul?” Ash's voice was muffled as he knocked on the door. “Paul, are you mad at me? Don't be... I'm sorry, I didn't mean... it just happened...” Ash trailed off. Paul didn't answer; he was too busy wiping cum off of his stomach and tucking himself away once more.

 

“Paul?” He had barely gotten his zipper done up again when the door opened and Ash shyly entered the room.

 

“What do you mean that 'it just happened?' Like it 'just happened' with that researcher you know?” Paul snarled.

 

“Leave Gary out of this...” Ash swallowed hard, his eyes going wide. “And how did you know...?”

 

“I could smell him on you; there were a few times when you came straight from his bed into mine, wasn't there? I knew that you were fucking someone else, but I didn't know who, not until I met him up at Lake Valor...”

 

“You were at Lake Valor with Gary?” Ash whispered, interrupting Paul.

 

“Yes. And I asked him if he knew you, and he said yes and I recognized his fucking scent, _Ashy-Boy_ , as I'd smelled it on you enough times to know it anywhere...”

 

“Ashy-Boy?” Ash paled; there was no way that Paul should know that nickname... not unless he was telling the truth about meeting Gary.

 

“Oh, is he the only one who's allowed to call you that?” Paul smirked. “Well, I'll let him keep that honor.” Standing, Paul stalked towards Ash, who shrank back, flattening himself against the door. “So, you tell me; why should I be mad at you?”

 

“I don-” Ash was cut off as Paul kissed him hard enough to bruise; not because he was mad at Ash, he actually wasn't, nor was he jealous.

 

Ash was his fuck-toy, his means of escaping from his fantasies of being fucked by his own brother; fantasies that would never, could never come true. Because Reggie was in a serious on-again, off-again relationship with Maylene. A relationship that had to be in an off-again phase if Reggie was screwing around, because he loved her too much to ever cheat with anyone. Much less with a  _boy_ .

 

With Paul's boy to boot; though, to be fair, he doubted that Reggie knew that Ash was his boyfriend. He had never told Reggie that he was seeing anyone, and unless Reggie had asked, Ash wouldn't have said anything either. Not because Paul had asked him not to; quite frankly he didn't care who knew that he was dating a boy; but because that was who Ash was. As far as Ash was concerned, it was Paul's job to tell his brother, not his, and Paul liked that about Ash; that he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

 

Now if only he knew when to also keep his legs closed... Legs which spread easily as he deepened the kiss, wrapping tightly around Paul's waist as he lifted Ash up to carry him over to his bed and lay him down. Within moments, their clothes lay scattered about the room as Paul took Ash into his mouth, though he did not touch his lover's ass.

 

“Paul? What's wrong? Don't you want to...?” Ash wiggled under him, as Paul shook his head.

 

“I want you to ride me this time...”

 

“What?” Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, as Paul only wanted to bottom when he'd had a fight with Reggie over how his brother had treated his Pokemon. It was like Paul bottomed out of a need for punishment...

 

Or was it? Ash knew that Paul and Reggie had not been fighting at all that day; they hadn't even had a chance to say hello after Paul got home. For the first time, Ash wondered if it wasn't the fighting that led to Paul's desire to bottom...

 

But rather Reggie himself.

 

Ash pulled back until he could look into Paul's cold, proud eyes; eyes that never showed him any warmth, even during the rare times when Paul made love to him, rather than just straight up fucking him. Eyes that prevented the lust he felt from turning into love, and sent him fleeing into the arms of anyone who show that they cared. Usually Gary's arms, though he'd never been told about Paul, as Ash had no wish to explain why he was cheating on his boyfriend just for a few moments of actually feeling loved, though he was no more in love with Gary than he was with Paul.

 

Eyes that masked what the youth was truly feeling, leaving them blank but far from empty. Instead, Paul's eyes were like dark pools of water that Ash was scared of looking into for too long, lest he lose himself in them completely.

 

“Do you have a thing for Reggie?” Ash found himself asking, and instantly tensed, fearing retribution; Paul was not scared of using force on Ash when he felt it necessary, though he never left Ash bruised.

 

But the slap never came, and Ash saw real emotion flicker across his rival's eyes for just a second. “W-what gave you that idea?” Paul whispered, looking like Ash had just sucker-punched him in the face.

 

“You only ever want to bottom when you've been on the phone with Reggie; before I'd always thought that it was because of your frequent fights, but today you never said a single word to him yet you wish to bottom. Why?”

 

“Ash... don't ask me this, not now...” Paul turned away, unable to look Ash in the eye.

 

“Paul... do you love me?”

  
“Ash? What is with you today?” Paul glanced back at Ash, and Ash saw his answer in Paul's eyes.

 

“You don't love me, do you?” When Paul shook his head, Ash asked the question he was scared to ask, but had to know the answer to; “Why are you with me?”

 

“To...” Then Paul buried his face in Ash's neck. “To forget how much I want Reggie to fuck me. You're intoxicating, Ash... the smell of you as we fuck, the taste of your skin, the sounds you make... I can lose myself in you and forget that I'm i-in love with my own brother...” Paul took a shuddering breath and Ash felt his shirt grow damp as Paul's shoulders shook. “I don't blame you for seeing someone else on the side, Ash. I just... why Reggie? Why did you have to let Reggie fuck you?”

 

“Because he asked me for a favour, Paul. He could tell that I swing towards boys and he asked if I minded bedding him; I was with him last night as well. Not that Brock and Dawn know that, of course. Apparently he'd caught Maylene in bed with another woman, and he wanted to... I dunno, vent his frustration, or maybe get back at her? I'm not sure; all I know is that he needed a fuck-buddy and I happened to be here at the time.”

 

It was then that they heard the soft click of Paul's door being closed, and they realized that Reggie had heard everything.

 

 

Paul gazed down at the boy sleeping next to him, unable to rest. Though he had gone after Reggie to say something, anything that would make him believe that it had all been a sick joke, his brother had been no where to be found. Frustrated beyond belief, he'd returned to his room and let Ash skillfully pound him into the mattress. The blindfold that Ash had pulled out of his bag; a gift from Gary, he'd been told; allowed him to almost believe that it was Reggie and not Ash who was fucking him senseless. But all too soon it was over, and Paul's inner turmoil had only increased.

 

When had Reggie gotten there? Ash had closed the door all the way, he knew that he had; he'd heard the click of the latch as Ash had flattened himself against it. So why had they not heard the door open? Exactly how much had Reggie overheard? And why now? Why, just... why?

 

He lay there with his thoughts circling aimlessly through his mind until he heard female laughter downstairs, followed by a deeper male voice saying something. Brock and Dawn; it had to be, his suspicions confirmed when he also heard Pikachu and Piplup.

 

Shaking Ash's shoulder, he woke him up knowing that Ash would not want to be caught in his bed by his friends; friends who did not know that Ash was dating Paul. “Ash, time to wake up; your friends are back from the little 'errand' that kept them from catching you with my brother.”

 

“Paul... five more... wait did you just say something about my friends?” Bolting upright, Ash listened hard until he too heard Dawn's laughter. “Shit!”

 

“Ash... I'll go down fir-” Paul cut himself off with a gasp as pain shot up his back.

 

“Paul? Are you okay?” Ash asked around a small smile as he realized why Paul was in pain.

 

“Y-yeah; I just feel like I had a cock shoved up my ass or something.” But Paul's smile was gentle as he looked at Ash over his shoulder. “I'm okay, Ash, but maybe you should go down first.” Paul's smile widened momentarily before he grimaced as he stood. Crossing the room to the dresser, he dry-swallowed a couple muscle-relaxants as Ash gathered up his clothes while enjoying the view. “Ashy, I know that you like watching me, but unless you want Dawn to get a crash course in male anatomy by catch you buck-naked in my bed, I suggest that you clothe that pretty body of yours.”

 

Ash just laughed as he got dressed; he was used to Paul being snarky like that so it didn't phase him in the least and told Ash that he was beginning to feel like himself again.

 

With Paul still struggling to ignore the pain enough to get dressed, Ash reluctantly left the room and headed back downstairs.

 

“Ash! There you are... Wait, where's Paul? ” Dawn asked, glancing around in confusion.

 

“He did, but he said he was tired and went to take a nap; I just went to wake him up when I saw you two come back.” Ash shot a quick glare at Reggie as he made up a story on the spot; and he saw Reggie's eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Excuse us for just a sec.” Reggie pulled Ash into the kitchen. “Don't they know about you and Paul?” Reggie whispered, his cheeks flaring with heat. When Ash shook his head, Reggie mouthed 'oh shit!'. “Ash, I'm sorry! I thought they knew...”

 

“Why would they know when you didn't! Not before... today, at any rate.” Ash retorted, shying away from mentioning Reggie's spying.

 

“Because you travel with them where as I rarely even talk to my brother without it turning into a fight. Ash... Is he mad at me? He saw us earlier, I know he did...”

 

“You'll have to ask him that yourself.” Ash shrugged. “He didn't really say...”

 

“Ask me what?” Both of them jumped as Paul entered the room, thankfully alone.

 

“If you're mad at me for... for messing around with your boyfriend.” Reggie whispered, hoping that no one else was listening in.

 

“Boyfriend?!” Dawn shrieked, sticking her head into the kitchen, as Reggie face-palmed.

 

“Y-yes, Paul is my boyfriend.” Ash turned to face her then glanced back at Paul, as something passed between the two lovers. After a moment Ash nodded and left, Dawn and Brock following behind him.

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Dawn asked, her voice still rather shrill.

 

“Because its Paul! I didn't know how you would react to knowing that I've been kissing him, and stuff!” Ash broke off to take a deep breath as Brock lay his hand on Ash's shoulder.

 

“What happened with Reggie?” He asked, ever the calm one.

 

Ash shrugged and hugged himself. “After you two left, I really did help Reggie out with that Glameow he was having trouble with, like I'd said I would, then we celebrated when I got her to actually eat something. And then he was kissing me and I was kissing him back and he was dragging me back inside into the kitchen and...” Ash took a shuddering breath. “And Paul isn't the warmest boyfriend so sometime I... I look elsewhere for a little warmth and...”

 

“Who else, besides Reggie?” Even Brock sounded shocked that this had not been the first time Ash had cheated on Paul.

 

“Gary...” Ash whispered the name softly.

 

“Gary? As in Gary Oak; that Gary?” Dawn gaped at him.

 

“Yes, that Gary.” Ash collapsed onto the couch, drawing his legs up to his chest. “I don't know why I'm even with Paul... I don't love him; but I'm not in love with Gary either or anything, and Paul...” He took a shuddering breath as the first tear trailed down his cheek.

 

“Ash? Is Paul hitting you?” Dawn asked, glaring at the closed kitchen door, but relaxed when Ash shook his head. “Then what's the matter?”

 

“Paul... He's just been using me to forget the man he really loves because... because there is no way he could love Paul back, not like that!”

 

“You don't know that, Ash.” Brock sat down next to him and did a bro-knee-pat thing that did nothing to make Ash feel better; though it did make him laugh.

 

“Yes, I do know that...” Ash sighed as his laughter tapered off. “Because...” Ash bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. “Never mind...” Ash stood and stretched his back. “I'm going for a walk...” Without another word, he headed outside where Pikachu jumped up onto his head; but even Pikachu couldn't make him feel better. Longing for the warm arms of a certain red-head, Ash wandered aimlessly as he cried, before collapsing in a ball against the base of a tree.

 

 

“Paul, what are you playing at?” Reggie hissed, his eyes narrowed, as the door swung shut once more.

 

“I don't know what you mean...” Idly, Paul picked up a Pecha berry from the bowl on the counter and took a bite before hopping up to sit next to the bowl.

 

“You know exactly what I mean; toying with Ash like that just... Are you really in love with me?” He asked so suddenly that Paul actually choked for a moment before he could swallow the fruit.

 

“W-what...?” Paul spluttered, going as white as a sheet.

 

“I heard what you said to Ash; I followed you and Ash after you saw us; but I gave Ash a head start. I figured he'd have a better chance of talking to you than I did.” Reggie sighed, and buried his face in his hands. “When our parents died, I did my best to raise you, though I was little more than a child myself.” Then Reggie inexplicably blushed and looked away from Paul.

 

“Reg?” Paul's voice was gentler than Reggie was used to these days, and memories of Paul as a small and happy child rose unbidden in his mind.

 

“I used to... to fantasize of teaching you... about sex. Hands on lessons, I mean, but... Oh forget it...”

 

“Reggie?” A soft pattering sound told Reggie that Paul hand jumped down off of the counter again. “Exactly what did you want to teach me?” Finally looking at his younger brother, he saw to his surprise that Paul looked neither offended nor disgusted by him. Instead he looked aroused; his cheeks were tinted red, and his moist lips were parted ever so slightly; and a sudden longing to taste those lips rose up inside of him...

 

It wasn't until Paul gasped in surprise that Reggie realized that he had acted on the impulse, but then Paul's hands were around the back of his neck and the tip of Paul's tongue lapped against Reggie's lips, and he stopped caring. Kissing Paul didn't feel weird, like he'd always thought it would; and he realized that he'd stopped thinking of Paul as just his annoying kid brother...

 

Then Paul jerked back, pulling out of his arms as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; Reggie had a moment to wonder if he'd misread Paul after all before realizing that Paul had his head cocked to one side, listening intently; then Paul was gone, the back door swinging shut behind him.

 

“Ash?” Paul ran flat out, until he could see his boyfriend, who was sitting under a Oran Berry tree with his knees pulled up to his chest. “Ash, are you okay?”

 

Ash nodded, and turned away, and Paul realized that he was crying into Pikachu's fur.

 

“What's wrong?” Reggie's words came back to him then, that he'd just been playing with Ash, and he realized for the first time what he'd done to Ash.

 

“Ash, I'm sorry... I never once considered how you felt. I just... used you for my own reasons, and that was wrong. Can... can you ever forgive me?” Paul sat down next to Ash but made no effort to touch him.

 

“Are we... this is it, isn't it?” Ash finally turned to look at Paul, and Paul realized what Ash was asking. Slowly, he nodded and Ash sighed.

 

“I'm sorry... But...” Then he smiled shyly. “Reggie kissed me.”

 

“What? Where?”

 

“Like this, Ash.” Leaning in, he stole one last kiss, and when he pulled away again, Ash was gaping at him. “So I uh... I want to see where it goes with him; even if he is my brother. And... and you have Gary. With me gone, you can have a chance at love; with him, not with me. He's a great guy, Ash, and you deserve better than me. I... I've been treating you like shit and you don't...” Blushing, Paul trailed off as he stood, but Ash stopped him from leaving.

 

“Paul, are you feeling okay?” Ash smiled up at him, and while his eyes were still sad, Paul saw forgiveness in them as well. “For a second there, it sounded like you were actually being nice to me, but there's no way that's true, right?”

 

“What the fuck, why would I ever be nice to you Ash?” But even as he spoke, his lips betrayed him and moments later they were both laughing. “You're the only person who can bring out this side of me.” He added some time later, as Ash lay against his side for the last time.

 

“Maybe Reggie can, once you open up to him some more.” Ash sighed, but to Paul's relief he did not start crying again. “This is for the best, I know it is. We're toxic... Maybe if you didn't like Reggie the way you do things would be different, but...” Ash sighed again, and Paul knew what he was saying.

 

“Ash... thank you.” Then Ash's stomach growled loudly, and Paul laughed. “Sounds like its dinner time. Lets head back before someone sends out a search team.”

 

“Yeah. I'm going to miss this but...” Ash laughed and shook his head. “We can still be friends, right?”

 

“I-I don't know, Ash. Maybe it would be better if we don't see each other for a while; that way whatever this is can cool...” Paul sighed. “No matter what we decide now, if we keep hanging out we will end up in bed again and...”

 

“And that would be bad, yeah I see what you mean.” Ash sighed as he picked up Pikachu and turned to head back to the house. “Plus it wouldn't be fair to Gary or whoever it is you're seeing at the time.”

 

“No, it wouldn't...” Paul gave Ash's hand a quick squeeze before pulling his own away again. They walked the rest of the way in silence, only to have Dawn meet them half way back to tell them that dinner was ready.

  
“Great, I'm starving.” Ash ran on ahead as Dawn turned towards Paul.

 

“If you hurt Ash...”

 

“Relax, Dawn, the break up was mutual; Ash knew as well as I did that we were never meant to be.” Paul smiled bitterly. “I mean, our entire relationship was between the sheets; we never went out on a real date or anything like that. And... and Ash deserves someone who will cherish him as well as fuck him senseless.” When Dawn blushed hard, he realized what he'd said and felt his own face heat. “And... well, you know what I mean, right?”

 

Nodding, Dawn examined Paul minutely. “Did you actually say something nice about someone?” She asked a moment later, sounding surprised.

 

Paul could only shrug, and turned away from Dawn. Though he did notice how pretty she was, her personality rubbed him the wrong way and he failed to see what Ash saw in her. Then again, he thought most girls were more annoying than anything; men were easier to deal with, it was as simple as that.

 

Even Maylene... She was the worst one he knew; simpering over Reggie only when he said what she wanted to hear, and then turning around and ignoring him for weeks on end because her Gym was more important than her boyfriend was!

 

The fact that he was misreading the situation out of jealousy; that Reggie often slept with her at the Gym when she was tired out from facing challengers all day and didn't want to go out anywhere; was lost on him as he trudged back to the house with Dawn hot on his heels.

 

Dinner was spent in awkward silence, no one knowing what to say to either Ash or Paul; and all attempts at conversation fell flat.

 

“So, uh... how did you two hook-up?” Dawn eventually asked, trying yet again to break the silence.

 

“It was about two weeks after I first met Paul; we were camping outside and I really needed to pee and...” Ash blushed. “I literally stumbled upon Paul bathing and what started as a fight ended as a hot naked make out session, and...” Ash laughed, embarrassed to be telling Dawn this story. “As they say, the rest is history.”

 

“Oh...” Dawn blushed as well, remembering too late what Paul had told her earlier. “I... uh... I'm sorry...” She trailed off, unable to look anyone in the eye.

 

Fortunately, Brock chose that moment to talk Breeding with Reggie and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Dawn took the chance to dish out the dessert she had helped Brock make; upside down cake with Oran and Pecha berries, topped with freshly whipped Miltank cream.

 

Once more silence fell, and Paul excused himself as soon as he was done eating, retreating once more to his bedroom as Ash headed outside with his friends to have an after-dinner practice battle with Dawn; a contest battle by the sounds of it.

 

Though he only intended to close his eyes for a moment, when he next opened his eyes it was dark outside and the house was quiet, and he realized that he had fallen asleep. Then the warm lips brushed over the back of his neck once more and he realized that he was no longer alone.

 

“Ash?” He whispered, wondering if Ash wanted one last go with him after all; but the laughter his question provoked was too deep for it to have come from Ash.

 

“No, he's sound asleep downstairs in the room he's sharing with Brock.” The lips had moved to his ear and brushed over his sensitive lobe as the other man spoke.

 

“Reggie?” Paul jerked out of the warm arms which encircled his waist and turned around only to find himself looking straight into his brother's eyes. “What are you doing?”

 

“I thought you wanted me...” Reggie frowned for a moment as Paul swallowed hard. “But if you don't I can always leave and we can pretend that none of this ever happened...” The he stood and Paul realized that not only was his brother in his bed; _he was naked!_

 

“No! I uh... Please stay. You just surprised me...” Paul licked his lips as he finally got to see his brother's cock up close. “But... what about Maylene?”

 

“It's an open relationship; she's seeing a girl on the side and is okay with me taking a second lover as well, of either gender; she doesn't have to know that lover is you.” Crawling closer, Reggie's erection seemed to point straight at Paul and he shuddered; Reggie was much larger than Ash, or any toy Paul had ever used on himself.

 

“Paul?” Reggie froze once more; always the more sensitive brother.

 

“You're bigger than Ash...” Paul confessed softly.

 

“What about your other lovers?” Reggie asked softly, then frowned as Paul blushed and looked away. “Paul?”

 

“There hasn't been anyone else, okay? I gave my virginity to Ash... But he doesn't know that so don't tell him!” Paul took another deep breath, then just to buy him some extra time to ready himself for what was to come, asked; “Who is this other woman anyway?”

 

“Gardenia; she's the Leader of the Eterna City Pokemon Gym, as you probably know, and a good friend of Maylene's ever since they both attended a Summer Camp just outside of Celestic Town when they were both much younger. When Gardenia came to visit last week, I encouraged Maylene to confess her attraction and well...” Reggie spread his hands and shrugged. “I'm happy for her.”

 

“Ash said that you'd caught her in bed with another woman...?” Paul frowned, confused.

 

“He must have misunderstood because I was there the entire time and when Maylene asked Gardenia to ride me I couldn't say no. I came onto Ash because seeing them together reminded me of how curious I was about boys and... and I just wanted to try it out, ya know?”

 

“Ah, so that's what happened.” Reggie tensed, but Paul just shrugged to show that he didn't mind. “Thing's were never all that serious between Ash and myself; don't worry about it...” Then Paul slipped out of bed for a moment; when he climbed back in he was also naked.

 

“Paul...” Reggie's breath caught in his throat as he realized that Paul had been keeping good care of himself and Reggie longed to run his hands over his brother's washboard abs.

 

“Kiss me...” The words were whispered, as Paul slipped into Reggie's lap, and all was forgotten as their lips met once more.

 

Reggie lifted Paul up, laying him down underneath him without breaking the kiss; one hand flailing out until he found the bottle of lube he'd bought to use with Ash. Flipping open the lid, he finally broke the kiss as he lifted Paul's legs up.

 

“You have bottomed before, right?” Paul nodded and Reggie relaxed slightly. “Good; just relax now and I'll make you feel better than you've ever felt before, little brother!” Paul shuddered as those two words sounded kinkier than he'd ever thought they could be.

 

“Go ahead, brother! Fuck me... fuck me good.”

 

“Yes Sir!” Then Reggie's mouth was ghosting over Paul's length and fingers were at his entrance; and everything fled Paul's mind but the knowledge that it was Reggie and not Ash who was touching him there... stretching him further than he'd ever been stretched before; and that knowledge made even the brief flares of pain feel unbelievably good.

 

All too soon, Reggie pulled back. “Ready?” The word was whispered into Paul's neck as Reggie nuzzled the tender flesh. Paul could only nod, hoping that Reggie could either see or feel it...

 

Then he felt the head of his brother's cock press against his pucker, gently at first, then firmer as Paul relaxed, letting it penetrate into him... Then the head was passed his sphincter and the rest just slid right on in as though it was meant to be there.

 

Paul's legs were draped over Reggie's arms as he pushed himself up off of his younger brother, scared that he would crush him; even as Paul's nails raked along his sides as he writhed underneath Reggie. Setting a gentle rhythm, he moved slowly inside Paul with long even strokes that made Paul mewl softly in pleasure; sounds that Ash had never heard him make.

 

When Paul reached down to grasp his leaking cock and stroke himself, Reggie just about came; the sight was hotter than anything he'd ever seen before; and the added pressure as Paul's muscles clenched around him undid his efforts and his pace sped.

 

It was only then that he found Paul's prostate, and two well aimed thrusts was all it took before Paul tensed, his body arcing backwards as spurt after spurt of cum erupted from his cock to splatter over Paul's chest and stomach. The sight was too much for Reggie, as he thrust himself as deep into Paul as he could before succumbing to his own release, filling Paul with his warm seed.

 

Then he pulled out and cleaned them both up before pulling Paul into his arms, as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

 

The next day, no one would meet his, or Reggie's, eyes at breakfast, as Ash stammered something about needing to hit the road again and Brock and Dawn just looked awkwardly away whenever someone spoke to either of them.

 

“Ash, what is up with all of you today?” Paul snapped after a whole ten minutes of this.

 

“We could hear you, that's what, and I was forced to tell them that it was Reggie you're leaving me for!” Ash blurted out in reply, before blushing and shoving an entire piece of toast into his mouth whole.

 

“W-what? You could...?”

 

“Yes, we could hear you! And Ash didn't actually need to tell us anything as you were screaming your brother's name.” Dawn added, finally meeting his eyes. “And... well, good luck with that.”

 

Brock said nothing as he ate, and it was clear to everyone that he was in denial of the whole thing as he could not imagine bedding any of his siblings, male or female.

 

Then the dishes were being stacked in the sink and Pokemon recalled to their Pokeballs, all but Pikachu and, to Paul's surprise, Piplup; packs were being shouldered and goodbyes uttered awkwardly.

 

Paul pulled Ash aside as Brock gifted Reggie with several of his recipes for Pokemon food. “Are we okay, Ash? No hard feelings about last night?”

 

“Were good; actually, I got off on listening to you two, but don't tell anyone that, okay? Maybe I could join you and Reggie sometime?” Ash sighed and shook his head. “I know that... well, never mind, it was just an idea. I'll see you around sometime, okay?”

 

“Yeah, Ash I'll see you around. Just don't go thinking that you can beat me in a battle!” Paul smirked, hoping to reignite the competitive flame in Ash's heart.

 

“Oh yeah? Well, we'll just have to see about that!” Ash shot back, taking the bait, and it was with the thought of finally beating Paul that he took off after his friends as Reggie draped an arm over Paul's shoulder as they watched them leave, and Paul wondered if Ash would ever manage to beat him. It wasn't likely that he would...

  
Was it?

 

End.


End file.
